paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Something Between Buddies
(Opening shot; fade in to a sidewalk near a grass meadow on a sunny day. Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma roller skating down a path while laughing and having fun. They are also wearing roller skating gear which are the same colors as their uniforms) Chase: Hang on tight, everyone! All four: Woah! (Laughter; they skate down the path leading to the roller rink. Chase gasps) Chase: Uh-oh! Wait! Stop! (Up ahead, there is Ulysses levitating berries off a bush and putting them in a basket nearby) Rocky: Ulysses! Look out! (Too late; the four crashed into Ulysses and all five tumbled into a mud puddle. They stand up) Zuma: Oh no! We’re covered in mud! Ulysses: Ooooh...I hate filth Marshall: We are sooo sorry, Ulysses Ulysses: (sighs) That’s alright. I’ll just get myself cleaned up. Say, where are you all heading? Chase: We’re heading to the roller rink Zuma: But it seems like we got into an accident Marshall: (angrily, eyeing Rocky) But we wouldn’t have gotten there in time if Rocky didn’t push so hard Rocky: (angrily, to Marshall) Well, if you could only stop in time, none of us would be getting into an accident Marshall: No way! You went way too fast! Rocky: Did I, Marshall? Did I? Maybe it's because you're the clumsy one! Marshall: Says the pup who doesn't know how to roller skate! Rocky: Hey! I now know how to skate! Chase: Stop it! Zuma: Aren’t we supposed to go to the roller rink? Marshall: The roller rink! (They both glare at each other and skate toward the rink. When they got there, they saw many people exit the rink) Marshall: Oh no! It’s already over? (Chase and Zuma entered the scene. They watched in disappointment as the other skaters merrily skate off) Skye: Sorry guys, but it’s going to close right now (Now it’s just the four saddened skaters that remained on the scene) Rocky: Great...we came all the way here for nothing Marshall: (to Rocky, bitterly) Well, that was your own fault we didn’t make it in time Rocky: Me? (ditto) You were the one that had to waste time ranting out about me pushing too hard! Marshall: No, that’s your fault! Rocky: No, that’s your fault! Chase: Quit it! Both of you! Now why don’t we all just go back to the Lookout and enjoy the rest of the day there? Marshall/Rocky/Zuma: Good idea, Chase! (And they roll off; cut to the backyard of the Lookout. Chase wheels out a wagon of toys and games) Zuma: So what can we play with, Chase? Chase: Hmmm...maybe one of you guys can think of something fun to do. I usually do that, so how about it? Rocky: I know what we can do for fun. We can pull pranks on our friends...you know, just for fun Marshall: I’m thinking of something better. Like, we can play a game of fetch Rocky: No way! Pranks are way more fun than playing fetch! Marshall: I don’t feel like pulling pranks! Rocky: Well, I do! Chase: Rocky! Marshall! Please! Zuma: Why are you guys always fighting? Marshall/Rocky: We’re not! Zuma: Then what are we doing for fun then? Rocky: Pranks! Marshall: Building with sticks! (Marshall and Rocky growl at each other and their arguing starts up again, leaving Chase to sigh and roll his eyes with annoyance. Fade in to the in living room in the animatronics’ tower) Rocky: ...It’s just that, I just want to do things my way, not Marshall’s! Marshall: And I want to do things my way, not Rocky’s! Rocky: Marshall wants to play fetch, but I’d rather do pranks Marshall: And I prefer playing fetch instead of playing pranks Rocky: See? We want to have fun our way! Ulysses: Now, Rocky and Marshall. Both of you are right about people doing things they’re own way Kunekune: (pounding table) And arguing about them is just dumb Marshall/Rocky: Huh? Felix: (pacing behind them) It isn’t fun when two people can’t learn to compromise (The mixed breed stifles a snicker on the end of this; now Felix reaches his seat and begins to sit down) Felix: And when--- (He gets no farther before a flatulence sound effect cuts him off. It lasts for some seconds, making itself heard loud and clear in the sudden dead silence, and Rocky gives voice to his merriment as it dies away. The phoenix picks up a whoopee cushion from beneath himself and tosses it to the side with visible irritation. All but Jack have the same reaction; the jackalope falls into a fit of giggles) Rocky: Funny, right? (Laughter) Jack: Yeah! A good one! Felix: ...Anyway...as I was saying...When people learn to compromise, they can enjoy the fun even more Marshall: But how can Rocky and I do a little bit of what we do? It’s just physically impossible! Spike: It’s not impossible. Just try to get along Marshall/Rubble: Fine… (Both left the room, mumbling angrily to themselves. Dissolve to the exterior of the Lookout and zoom in slowly. It is another sunny day) Marshall: (voice over) I’m glad you all are here… (Cut to the dalmatian pup inside) Marshall: ...because today is another great day for a playdate (Zoom out to frame the others) Spike: So what do we do first? Marshall: I have an idea. Let’s play charades! Zuma: Huh? How do you play? Chase: (to Zuma) The way the game is played is someone has to pretend to be someone or something and the others have to guess what it is. But...the person doing the pretending cannot make any sounds Zuma: Oooh! That sounds like fun! Manny: So who’s going first? Marshall/Rocky: I do! (Both glared at each other) Rocky: Apparently, Marshall, I was planning on going first. (gently nudges Marshall aside) So please step aside Marshall: Did you just push me aside? Rocky: Um, yes Marshall: Don’t do that to me. I was planning on going first! Felix: Marshall. Rocky. This is not the time for arguing Ulysses: Yes. Are we going to play or not? Marshall: Of course we are. (icily, to Rocky) But someone should go after me, after he pushed me aside! Rocky: I wanted to go first! (The two argue again; the others slowly walked out of the house to leave the quarreling boys on their own. Chase sighs and facepalms. Wipe to Rocky, Marshall, Spike, and Thorn at a candy store; they walk out. Rocky holds a large bag of candy over his head) Rocky: Yo, Marshall! Catch! (He throws it, then cut to Marshall as it sails toward him) Marshall: Rocky! No! (The bag goes over his head and slams into a window. The one pushing it out is none other than the leader of the ChipChords --- Ardone) Ardone: That’s a lot of candy you guys have there Marshall: Sorry about that, Ardone Ardone: It’s cool, buddy (Close-up of Marshall and Spike, the latter looking annoyed at the dalmatian) Marshall: (angrily) It wouldn’t have happened if Rocky wouldn’t throw so hard! (Pan right; now we see Rocky and Thorn, the latter mirrors his brother’s expression) Rocky: Well, if you could only catch---! (Pan back and forth as the cockatrice twins follow the argument while looking irritated) Marshall: You threw it too hard! Rocky: No way! Maybe you just don’t know how to catch! Marshall: Of course I do! Rocky: What, did you lose your confidence or something? Marshall: That doesn’t make any sense! Rocky: I make total sense! (Pan to Spike & Thorn) Spike: Stop! Thorn: You argue too much! (The brothers walked away, leaving Marshall and Rocky to start quarreling all over again. Cut to the interior of the animatronics’ tower at night. Ulysses sits on the couch with a book in his hooves/hands) Ulysses: Hopefully, it’ll be a nice and peaceful night for some reading (But that peace and quiet had to be ruined when he heard a voice outside that startled him greatly) Marshall: (from outside) SHUT UP, ROCKY!! (Cappy approaches Ulysses) Ulysses: Can you believe them? Cappy: I know, right? (Outside, Rocky and Marshall are arguing at top volume. No one is around to calm them down. Pan slowly to the Lookout. Inside, Chase lies on the cushions, trying to block out their yelling with a pillow) Chase: I don’t like arguing...Why can’t they just get along instead of fighting all the time? (The view dissolves to a point between several stuffed animals sitting on a shelf. Volcanian comes into view and adds another one at the end. Chase, Zuma, and the animatronics are standing here and waiting for him; the first two are in their pajamas. All are tired. They are in his home) Chase: Volcanian! (He stops short and drops the teddy bear) We need your help! (Longer shot; a tired Rubble and Skye are there) Volcanian: Okay. Um...for what? (A still longer shot picks out the presence of Everest, Tracker, Alex, Katie, the ants, Rainbowbolt, and other Adventure Bay citizens in their pajamas. Not a single one of these visitors looked too pleased at the rash of all-night arguments) Katie: We can’t sleep! Antonio: And that’s because of Rocky and Marshall and their stupid arguing! Antonella: Are you’re honestly going to stand there and act like this is no big deal? Volcanian: But I...uh...I honestly don’t know what you’re all talking about Felix: Marshall and Rocky have been arguing up a storm! Cappy: And it’s been going on for a while now! Mayor Goodway: They need to stop Volcanian: Stop? Oh, I’m sure they can handle it by themselves Chase: I don’t think they will. And it doesn’t seem like Marshall and Rocky are aware of who is affected by their constant quarreling (Various sounds of agreement) Thorn: And that’s why we stopped by to tell you about it, so we could get them to...uh… (with sudden rancor) ...GET ALONG!! (The red alicorn looks uncertainly past him, the camera cutting to his perspective and panning slowly across the assembled crowd. Cut back to him as he mulls it over and scratches the back of his head. Dissolve to a sunny day near the Lookout; Rocky and Marshall are still arguing up a storm. Volcanian walks by and creates a stomp strong enough to send both falling onto their bottoms) Rocky: Huh? Volcanian? Volcanian: Marshall. Rocky. I have something very important to tell you both Marshall: Actually, I have something totally important to tell you Rocky: Me too Volcanian: Well...what do you have to say? Marshall: Well… (glaring at Rocky) ...I think Rocky needs to be taught a lesson for not listening to me! Rocky: (glaring at Marshall) But I think Marshall should be taught a lesson for not listening to me! Volcanian: I’m confused. What exactly is this argument about? Marshall: Nothing really. I’m just mad at Rocky! Rocky: And I’m mad at Marshall! Volcanian: Well, then you two are wasting your time! Just what are you angry about, anyway? Marshall: I just want Rocky to do what I want to do, but he wants me to have fun his way! Rocky: And I want Marshall to do what I want to do, but he just wants me to have fun his way! Marshall: I don’t want to listen to Rocky! (He turns around and crosses his arms in anger) Rocky: And I don’t want to listen to Marshal! (The mixed breed does the same, the alicorn sighs with frustration) Volcanian: (to himself) Why can’t this be easy? Marshall: Hey! (Marshall runs over to his teddy bear. He is all covered in mud) Marshall: Teddy! (He hugs him in sadness, then looks angrily up at Rocky) Marshall: Rocky, I know it was you! Rocky: Oh yeah? (glaring) How you do know it wasn’t someone else? Marshall: I just knew you did this to Teddy! You must’ve hated me so much, that you decided to do this! (At "this", he points at the dirty bear) Rocky: Oh yeah? Well, you were obviously hating on me all the time Marshall: Oh really? Well, I bet you have more problems than me! Rocky: (sarcastically) Ooooh, that’s so funny - coming from the person who carries around what looks like a piece of junk! Rocky: Nobody calls Teddy a piece of junk! (The boys start yelling at each other. Volcanian slaps a hoof to his face and groans in frustration. Then cut back to them) Rocky: (pushing Marshall) ...You’re a piece of junk! Marshall (pushing Rocky) No way! You’re a piece of junk! Rocky: No, you! Marshall: You! Rocky: You! Marshall: You! (Now Volcanian chimes in, angry and frustrated as ever) Volcanian: You’re both pieces of junk! Marshall/Rocky: WHO CARES?! (The argument resumes; cut to the alicorn who has a searching stare on his face, then scrunches back to an expression of utter frustration) Rocky: (from o.s.) You’re a piece of junk and you always will be! Marshall: (from o.s.) I bet you’re the same! Maybe that’s why no one wants to go near you! Rocky: (from o.s.) Take that back! Marshall: (from o.s.) Oh, I will if only if you take yourself out! Rocky: (from o.s.) Go ahead, why don’t you?! Marshall: (from o.s.) Yeah. Try me Rocky: (from o.s.) You want to take this outside?! Marshall: (from o.s.) We are outside! Rocky: (from o.s.) That’s great, because now I can yell at you whenever I want! Marshall: (from o.s.) I can do the same, except you’re nothing but a bag of smelly garbage! Rocky: (from o.s.) And you're so clumsy Marshall: (from o.s.) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? Volcanian: ENOUGH WITH THE TRASH TALK!! (Cut to Marshall and Rocky, who looked at him with confusion. Cut to frame all three) Volcanian: Just-just…! (He lets go with a loud groan before flying away. Dissolve to him descending down in front of Chase. He is in his police uniform) Volcanian: I can’t do it… Chase: (sigh) I’m worried about Marshall and Rocky. What if they go too far with their arguments? Volcanian: I’m sorry, but I guess they were trying to stop each other from starting an argument, but...it just had to happen. And by calling each other "pieces of junk"... (Cappy walks into the scene, looking annoyed) Cappy: ...We should let them know that they just need to let some things go! Volcanian: And yes, it has been going on for a while now. And… (Zuma walks by, mirroring Cappy’s mood) Zuma: ...We should show them how much trouble they’re causing to others Volcanian: ...Uh...none of us...like to see them like this, and… (The other animatronics walked in) All but Cappy: ...We should show them their wrongdoings (Rubble, Skye, and Rainbowbolt gather into the scene, their annoyed eyes on Volcanian. The alicorn tries to think of something) Skye: ...For every mean thing Rocky and Marshall do to each other is not helping at all with our friendship Manny: ...We think Rocky and Marshall are have been rather mean to each other lately Thorn: It’s really getting on our nerves! Spike: So I suggest we should play a trick on them Thorn: Show them they’re trying to break us up on purpose! Volcanian: You mean...we should be nasty to them for a reason?! Jack: Duh! Volcanian: I can’t do this! No! There has to be another way! (With that, he flew off. Cut to a montage of Rocky and Marshall yelling at each other while in various places; candy store, the bay, City Hall, the bridge, Jake's mountain, Katie's vet, Mr. Porter's restaurant, the farm, animatronics’ tower, near ants’ bush, near a lake, playground, near a bus stop, and ontop of a tree. All of this took place during the day. Dissolve to Rocky screaming and pointing at a spider. Marshall runs over to him) Marshall Rocky! What’s wrong? Rocky: Marshall! It’s...it’s…! Marshall: ...what you’re scared of? Rocky: I’m not scared of anything! Marshall: Rocky, there’s nothing wrong with being scared. Come on, touch it Rocky: I can’t Marshall: (starting to egg on him) So you can’t handle a little bug? Rocky: But it’s huge! (The spider crawls away, looking annoyed) Marshall: What’s wrong, Rocky? You scared? Rocky: No way! It’s just that… Marshall: You look scared Rocky: No I’m not! Marshall: I bet you are Rocky: What are you, a know-it-all? Marshall: I know you’re scared (They start yelling at each other. Pan away and toward Zuma, who has his arms crossed in irritation by their arguments. His paws go to his ears) Zuma: (groans) Can’t they go one day without yelling at each other? (Cut to the afternoon in the same spot; Marshall sits down with his back toward Rocky; the latter sits near a tree. Just then, Zuma comes by holding two tickets. He first goes to Rocky) Zuma: Rocky, you’ve got a free ticket to a party in a castle Rocky: Awesome! A party! (Then Zuma walks over to Marshall and gives him the other ticket) Zuma: Marshall, you’ve got a free ticket to a party in a castle Marshall: Cool. I’ll be there (With that, Zuma walks away. Marshall looks at the ticket, then glares up at the sky) Marshall: Surely, I don’t want to bump into a certain pup… Rocky: (turning to face Marshall) Oh, look. He speaks. (walks up to Marshall) Well, if you don’t want to see me there, then I don’t want to see you there either! Marshall: (standing) Why are you always trying to start an argument with me? You make a big deal over nothing! Rocky: Oh look, he’s more than a know-it-all Marshall: What have I done to you? It’s like every time I mess up, you have to blame it on me Rocky: Oh yeah. And let’s not forget that one time where I called your stupid stuffed bear...a piece of junk! Marshall: Don’t you ever say that about Teddy! Rocky: He’s a stupid toy! Marshall: He’s more than a toy (Marshall rushing Rocky, and the two go down in a rolling pile that tumbles down a dirt path into a forest. Cut to ground level; Rocky’s face falls into the picture. He begins to scream in pain and flail his arms. Marshall is sitting on his back) Marshall: I don’t want to fight with you anymore! You’ve been nothing but a bully! Rocky: (growls, crosses arms) Yeah, because you know I can hurt you badly Marshall: No, because I know that… (groans, turns away) ...never mind. You’ve irritated me enough. So I’m not talking to you… (turns to Rocky) ...EVER! Rocky: Me neither! (They both turn around, looking back angrily. Cut back to Marshall; he looks at the invitation with wonder and confusion) Marshall: The invitation says there’s supposed to be a party here Rocky: We’re not at a castle. We’re in a forest! Marshall: What is going on? (Behind him, a shadowy figure of a pup --- perhaps Zuma --- runs by the trees. Marshall looks behind him) Marshall: Why would we be coming to a place like this? Rocky: Where’s the party? Where is the castle? Marshall: Maybe it’s down this path (The two start to walk down the path. Dissolve to a while later; it is nighttime. The pair arrived at a village in the middle of the forest) Rocky: Where are we? Marshall: Do I look like I know? Rocky: Don’t start with me, Marshall (Both noticed a differently-shaped shadow moving inside in one small house. They tiptoed inside and saw a pale-colored Rubble hunched down over a box, his face turned away from them) Marshall: Rubble? What are you doing in a place like this? You know there’s a party going on, right? (He does not respond back) Rocky: The invitation said that there’s a party in a castle. Could the castle be somewhere in this forest? (Both take a step closer. The sound of metallic breathing, combined with his broken construction hat and ripped uniform on him, causes the pair to recoil a bit) Marshall: Uh...Rubble? (A tap on the bulldog’s back and he immediately turns around. When he did, there is black/gray around his eyes and runs down his cheeks as if they were tears. There are bolts stuck to both sides of his head. His voice has a monotone, robot-like quality to it, with a bit of an echo) Note: All lines marked with this (~) are delivered in this tone. ~ Rubble: PARTY. PARTY (Back to Marshall and Rocky; both start to back away. They start to run when they met another figure standing outside the house. There is Zuma in the same condition as Rubble) ~ Zuma: PARTY (Rocky and Marshall went for an open window and climbed out of there. Zuma and Rubble walk mechanically toward them) ~ Zuma/Rubble: PARTY… (Cut to Marshall and Rocky running through the village. They turn into a street but come up short with a gasp upon finding Jack, Ulysses, and Manny coming their way; all look in their withered and broken forms) ~ Jack, Manny, Ulysses: PARTY… (The pair screamed and turned another way. They make a beeline toward another house and inside, they see Felix, Cappy, and Skye sitting/standing with their backs to the camera) Rocky: Felix! Cappy! Skye! Marshall: Something’s going on with Rubble and Zuma! I mean, what is going on? (The trio lift their heads slowly and pivot to stare at them. Skye is in the same state as Zuma and Rubble; Felix and Cappy are also withered and broken) ~ Cappy/Felix/Skye: PARTY (Rocky and Marshall screamed and took off. Cut to another house; the pair notice Kunekune, Oggy, Spike, Thorn with their backs turned away from the camea) Rocky: Guys? (The four animatronics swivel toward them, confirming that they too appeared damaged) ~ Kunekune/Spike/Thorn/Oggy: PARTY (The pair screamed again and made a mad dash out of the house. At every house they passed, more robot-like figures would peek out through the open doors) ~ Mayor Goodway/Cap'n Turbot/Farmer Yumi/Mr. Porter: PARTY ~ Everest/Tracker/Alex/Katie/Justina/Julius: PARTY ~ Jake/Carlos: PARTY ~Raimundo/Farmer Al/Francois Turbot: PARTY ~ Ants: PARTY ~ Rainbowbolt, Volcanian: PARTY (Cut to Marshall and Rocky who look petrified) Rocky: Dude, what is happening? Marshall: I don't know! (Cut to a large tent in the forest. Chase and Ryder are out here along with the wagon of toys and goodies. Both are in their pjs) Chase: I like the tent you got for me, Ryder Ryder: Your welcome, Chase (Just then, Rocky and Marshall run up to the pair) Marshall/Rocky: Ryder! Chase! Rocky: We’re so glad you two are safe! Ryder: Oh? Have you seen it? There’s a mob of robots in the forest Chase: Let’s get inside this tent quick! (The four quickly went inside the tent. Cut to the interior) Marshall: We should be safe in here Rocky: This is a nice tent you’ve got here Chase: Thanks. Ryder just bought it for me Ryder: Oh no! I left my flashlight outside! (walking out) I’ll be right back! Rocky: Ryder, no! The robots will get you! (Too late; Ryder walked out of the tent. Suddenly, the lamp nearby went out) Marshall: What’s going on?! Rocky: We should just wait for Ryder! Chase: I should go out there and check if he’s okay! Marshall: Chase, no! (He too leaves the tent, now Rocky and Marshall remain inside. Just then, they heard a scream. Marshall and Rocky run out to investigate. Chase stands and looking ahead in shock. He saw the mob of "robots") Chase: Robots! Ruuuuun!! (He, Marshall, and Rocky run off toward a wooden bridge. When Chase tries to get across, she stumbles a bit and is now dangling from a rope. Below him is a fast-moving river) Rocky/Marshall: CHASE!!! (From a distance behind them, they could see the mob coming. Rocky gets on the rope and carefully walks over to Chase and takes his paw, only for him to be dangling with him. Marshall pulls on the other end) Rocky: Marshall! Pull on the rope! Marshall: Why should I even listen to you? Rocky: Marshall, listen to me! I was wrong, okay? And I’m sorry...very sorry! Come on! Pull on it! (After seconds of mulling this over, Marshall pulls on the rope. Rocky and Chase are pulled to safety and the three come together for a group hug. A shadow looms over them) Jack: (from o.s., happily) Yay! They made up! (The trio turned around and the camera cuts to their perspective of the mob. All have returned to their original forms/colorations, but the black around their eyes are swiftly wiped off, revealed to be face paint) Marshall/Rocky: (standing up) WHAT?! Rocky: So you guys are not...crazed robots? None of you are?! Jack: No way, sillies! Marshall: This...this...this was all...a...a joke?! Rainbowbolt: Yep, and you can thank Volcanian. After you guys have been doing nothing but arguing and yelling at each other, he got all of our friends together and came up with a way to get you two back together Rocky: Well, I...I think that’s just dumb! Marshall: Yeah! Don’t you guys get it? Chase: It’s not dumb. We really are upset that you guys can’t stop arguing. You can’t just keep it up. That’s how you ruin a friendship. If you guys can’t learn to get along and learn to accept each other’s differences, then no one is having fun. And I don’t think you guys are even aware of who is affected by your arguments, but it looks like we are all affected by it Rocky: Well...I think you’re right Marshall: Yeah. We’re sorry, everyone Rocky: Marshall and I have been arguing so much that we really didn’t understand how it affects our friends Ryder: Well, I hope you two learned your lesson Rocky: (to Marshall) Marshall, can you ever forgive me? Marshall: (to Rocky) Yeah. I forgive you Rocky: And I forgive you too Marshall: I promise not to get into an argument with you again Rocky: Me neither (Both come together for a hug. Shortly, everyone joined in and laughed as the camera pans away from them) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fighting Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two